In existing implementations, storage devices are designed for use in either notebook or desktop computers. As a result, an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) that produces both types of systems must typically purchase different drives for inclusion in each type of system. This increases the cost per unit paid by the OEM and thereby undermines the ability of the OEM to rely on efficient economies of scale.